<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Me by GraceJames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212629">Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJames/pseuds/GraceJames'>GraceJames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House of Night, Twilight, X-Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJames/pseuds/GraceJames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shannon's world gets turned on it's head, how will she find the strength to right it? Fanfic born from roleplaying with a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), The Volturi (Twilight) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER:  Harry Potter and all the creations of that world belong to JK Rowling.  The Cullen’s and the world of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.  House of Night belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast.  X-Men belongs to the Disney company (I think).</p><p> </p><p>Authors Note:  This little ficlet was born from a role play one of my friends and I were doing that got abruptly ended.  I was listening to Nickleback’s Savin’ Me one day and this was born.  I’ve been slowly working on it off and on for quite a while as I haven’t had as much time to work on my fan fics as I did in the past.  Most of my concentration is spent either on role playing, or the novel I am actually attempting to write for publishing one day (hopefully soon).  Anyway, on to the story.</p><p> </p><p>Save Me</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>I stood surveying the land around me.  I had seen much in my young life.  It seemed as if the world around me was falling apart.  I had turned into a creature that I barely knew.  One of myths and legends.  Wings now grew from my back, so darkly red that they looked black in anything except direct sunlight.  A cold wind whipped around me, blowing my long red hair out behind me and fully exposing the mark on my forehead.  I had been chosen by the goddess Nyx to help restore balance to the world.  But how am I supposed to do that when there wasn’t even a balance in my own life?</p><p>Just a few short weeks ago I had met a friend that, had my mothers life been different then it was, I would have likely grown up with.  We both had new found secrets.  Secrets that were not so secret anymore.  Also in that short space of time I had finally met my father for the first time.  A father that had in anger and pity of his own life shoved my mother away from him when she had been carrying me.  A father that was famous in his own right.  And yet another secret was laid on my shoulders.  Another ability I had known nothing of.</p><p>That’s when it had all begun to go even more downhill.  I had only begun to care for someone at a school I had been pulled to against my will when another force entered my life.  A force that has the potential to change my life forever more.  Even more then it has already been changed.  And this force could either utterly kill me or make me strong and powerful beyond my wildest dreams.  And it also carries with it the possibility of an eternal love.  Only a few short hours ago I had fled from the school where the man I had begun to fall in love with had practically turned his back on me.  He had every right to and I know that deep in my heart.  The scene he had happened upon was nothing short of horrific for a man in love.  I had been in the arms of another man pawing at him like an animal in heat.  I only had one defense and I knew that it would never be good enough.</p><p> All I really wanted to do at this point was to curl into a ball and make the world go away but I knew that could never be.  The fate of half the world seemed to rest on my shoulders at the moment.  This was something I had never wanted.  Had never asked for.</p><p>All I really wanted from life was to finish school and open my own catering business or restaurant.  Maybe get married at some point and have a couple of kids.  But that had all been stripped away now.  All my dreams and aspirations shattered like some fragile crystal ball.</p><p>Oh I knew I was hardly the only one in this position.  The other girl, my recently found friend was in the exact same position.  Her dreams of being a dancer stripped away like yesterday’s filth when she too had been pulled to that school and later when all of her secrets that even she had not known she had were brought to the fore for all to see.  But for now I couldn’t even fathom her feelings or truly bring myself to care about them.  For just now I wanted to focus on my own feelings and at least attempt to sort them out.</p><p>When finally I allowed myself to truly see what was around me, I saw him.  That big beautiful brute of a man…no vampire standing against the house that lay only a few yards from me.  He was just watching me trying to gauge if it was safe for him to approach.  He was the one that could either kill me or make me stronger then almost any force on this earth.  I gave a sigh and nodded that it was indeed okay for him to approach.  None of this was really his fault.  It wouldn’t be fair for me to take my anger, pain, and current hatred of the world out on him.</p><p>Okay, fine.  So I could blame some of my current problems on him, but really what’s the point?  Was it really his fault that my blood called out to him the way it did?  That he hungered for it to the point of tricking me out of the protective school I was in?</p><p>No.  It was all just some sad, sick twist of fate that had brought me to my current situation.  One I would have to deal with sooner rather then later as my mind screamed.  I watched as he approached me at a snails pace, well for him anyway, since they had the power to move faster then the human eye.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you Shannon?  Something to make you feel better?” he asked.  His eyes looked worried while his face mainly remained blank.  No.  I couldn’t blame him for following his instincts.  That’s what I had done only a few hours before to cause my love to turn from me.</p><p>I softly shook my head in the negative.  At this point I didn’t know if there was anything anyone could do.  My head whipped toward the house as I heard a feral, anguished cry.  There was only one person it could be.  Andrea.  I gave a slight sigh as I turned and started for the house.  It was time to push my own feelings to the side to help her deal with hers.  Then maybe later I could come back and reexamine my own.</p><p>“You don’t have to you know.  Go in there I mean.  My whole family’s in there with her.” his voice trailed after me.</p><p>“And how could they possibly understand what she’s going through?!  HOW CAN THEY HELP HER?!”  My voice was scathing and the words whipped out like a verbal lash.  I sighed.  I was taking my anger and frustration out on him after all.  And it showed on his beautiful face.  The shock that my words had brought on.  But now that I had started I couldn’t stop.</p><p>“HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT IT’S LIKE TO WAKE UP ONE MORNING AND REALIZE YOU’RE A MONSTER?!”</p><p>His voice hadn’t changed in pitch at all.  But his words cut me just as surely as mine had cut him.  “No.  I could never understand what it is to be a monster.  Not when I can reach out and crush you like an insect.  Not when I could easily drain you of the blood that makes your heart still beat.  Not when my own heart has been dead and cold for 70 years.”</p><p>He must have seen the shock on my face that I felt through my whole body.  I had never once considered him or any of his family monsters.  But I guess they could regard themselves as such.  Any other person would have.  It had never crossed my mind though to call them monsters.  I was used to the idea that vampires existed and had even longed to meet certain ones.</p><p>Now I have to wonder if things might have been different if I had known that these vampires existed.  Would I still have wanted to meet them, to maybe even be one of them?  My thoughts on that matter got derailed as another scream echoed through the house I had been headed for.</p><p>“STAY AWAY FROM ME!!”  That was clearly Andrea’s voice and she sounded more frightened then I felt at the moment.  I once again started toward the house only to feel a strong hand close around my arm.</p><p>“I’m asking you now not to go in there Shannon.  You may not like what you see when you do.  The kings of our kind decided to give us an unexpected visit.”  His voice carried a hint of desperation to it.  He really didn’t want me to go in there.  Something about these other vampires worried him.  And I didn’t know enough about his kind to judge what that might be.</p><p>Just as I turned to look back at him, a flash of something at the back door of the house caught my attention.  It was a vampire I didn’t recognize.  One of his kind obviously.  Most likely one of the kings, as he appeared to be ancient.  His skin was translucent enough that you could see most of the veins in his face.  His black hair was long and cleanly kept, tied back with what seemed to be a strip of leather.  His eyes were a milky red which was odd.  The Cullen’s, for that was who had happened upon us in the halls of Hogwarts, had golden eyes.  I understood that they fed only on the blood of animals and that was what gave them that unique characteristic.  And that those that fed from humans had the red eyes…but I had yet to hear of any that had this sort of milky film over them.</p><p>“It was caused from a fire long ago.” The voice of the man standing there was soft almost a whisper, not necessarily gentle, but not intended to frighten either.  These kings must have been quite old to have voices that were as quiet as a whispering wind, unless that was intentional.  His statement surprised me some.  Had I been staring that long?  Had I asked about it out loud without meaning too?</p><p>“Your projecting, quite loudly too, I must say.” The man in the door answered my unspoken questions.</p><p>“Pro…jecting?”  I was confused.  What in the world was I projecting?</p><p>“Your thoughts dear.  Clearly, you have no idea of the powers you hold.  Come inside and perhaps my brothers and I will be able to help you.”</p><p>“Mar--” the vampire, Emmett, beside me started to say but was cut off by the other man.</p><p>“It’s not a request.” Marcus replied to Emmett, somehow sensing his objection.  He turned and went back inside the house, assuming we would do as he said and follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all the creations of that world belong to JK Rowling. The Cullen's and the world of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. House of Night belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast. X-Men belongs to the Disney company (I think).</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>I slowly trailed into the house behind the two vampires.  I knew now why Emmett hadn’t wanted me to go into the house.  These vampires, whoever they were, were kinda scary and very demanding of people they had no control over.   What I saw in living room of the Cullen’s house scared me a bit more.  There was a circle of people around Andrea.  Actually, it was more like two circles.  Carlisle and Edward Cullen were directly in front of the couch were Andrea was curled into a corner, her blonde hair hiding her face.  I could still hear the soft sobs coming from her though.</p><p>Esme and Alice were stood behind the couch, just close enough to touch Andrea should these other vampires lunge for her.  Jasper was in a far corner well away from everyone but I could tell that he was still trying to control everyone’s moods.  It was then that I heard the low growling.  It seemed that several of the vampires in the room were growling at each other.  That was what was likely scaring Andrea more then anything as it was possibly quite loud to her newly elvish ears.</p><p>The new vampire, Marcus I gathered from Emmett’s thoughts, went straight to the two standing directly in front of Edward and Carlisle.  He reached out a hand to another ancient looking one with long black hair.  Stood on this one’s other side was a vampire that looked just as old but with blonde hair instead of black.  These must be the three kings of this race.  The so called Volturi.  But what reason would they have to come here now?</p><p>It seemed as if some kind of silent communication was going on between Marcus and this other vampire, as neither of them were moving and whatever was being thought was making Edward growl more loudly and start moving into a defensive crouch.  Emmett left my side and went to join his family’s protective circle around Andrea.</p><p>Andrea was a slight girl, barely weighing a 150 pounds.  She stood a little over 5 foot tall, but was a lot stronger then she appeared on the outside.  Even with that and her elvish abilities I knew she would be no match for these vampires.  She looked like she was about 13 years old though we were both nearly 17.  Her pale skin stood out vividly against the black leather couch she was curled on.  When she finally started to raise her head, I could see that her blue eyes were tinged with red from crying.  They were wide and frightened as they looked around the room.  Her lips trembled when she finally saw me standing at the entrance to the room.  She opened her mouth to call for me then stopped.  For the moment everyone’s focus was solely on her.  Perhaps she thought it better to not draw attention to me, though they already knew I was there.  I was sure they had to be aware of my presence.  And just as that thought crossed my mind two of the three kings turned to look my way.  They still seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation though as nothing was said.</p><p>Of the other five vampires in the room, two were female. One was stood right behind the king in the middle and actually seemed to not be focused on anything in the room but something internal.  I had no clue what that meant for the moment but I was sure I would find out soon enough.  The other stood at the end of the couch farthest from Andrea and closest to me.  She was turned sideways just enough that I could see her pretty little face.  She didn’t look any older then Andrea and I were.  And she was wearing a self satisfied smirk that made her face, to my mind at least, look as hideous as the monster she was.  These men and women I had no problem calling monsters.  Everyone seemed to fear them and that’s what truly makes one a monster.</p><p>The other three were all male.  One was stood next to the little blonde girl, and with his matching blonde hair and nearly angelic face, it occurred to me that they might be real siblings.  Their joined hands only confirmed this conclusion for me.  The other two males were between the kings and the siblings near where Emmett stood now.  The first was taller then the other and seemed rather heavily built.  He was the obvious muscle for the group though the second could just as easily be his match.  He didn’t seem as heavily built but I knew that looks could be deceiving, especially with these vampires.  Even sweet little Alice was supernaturally strong.</p><p>This scrutiny couldn’t have taken more then a minute and still no one had spoken.  To me this was an ominous sign.  These creatures that could move and speak faster then the human eye and ear could understand had barely moved and not spoken.  In fact most of them were statue still and all was silent but for the low growling coming from Edward and the two Volturi bodyguards.  The only movement that had come from any of them was Marcus and the other king looking my way and Edward becoming more defensive.  So I was relieved when Carlisle finally took a fraction of a step forward toward the kings.</p><p>“Aro…to what do we owe the…pleasure of your visit?” His voice was calm despite the obvious tension in the room.  The king standing in the middle looked back to Carlisle and gave a smile that to me didn’t appear at all friendly though that seemed to be what he was going for.</p><p>“We heard rumors of you consorting with humans again.  After the last…time we decided to check on the rumors early this time.  We wouldn’t want a repeat of the last one.” He said in a whispery voice that was too sugary sweet to my ears.  And it seemed like every Cullen in the room flinched at whatever he had just brought up.  Emmett especially so, and then he was growling low in his throat.  Whatever had happened in the recent past still tortured them all to some extent.</p><p>“Peace my friends.” Aro said next.  I was sure that none of the Cullen’s considered these…creatures to be their friends.  At least not anymore.</p><p>“As you can see Aro, there are no humans here.  Just my family and some new friends.  If that was all you needed…”  Carlisle trailed off, still trying to keep his calm and polite demeanor while making it clear that they had no business being there.  The other king gave a light chuckle.</p><p>“No humans indeed.  But something far more precious to the world.  But even so, why are you here if you are not consorting with humans?”  This came from the blonde haired king, whose name I had yet to learn.</p><p>“We needed to get out of Forks for a while, and we didn’t want to go to Alaska.  This was the next best place.”  This time it was Esme that spoke.  Her voice too was calm, and to me it seemed there was a quiet strength in her voice.  She honestly didn’t seem scared by these people though she had to have known that they could destroy her whole family.  Her eyes cut to me briefly as that thought crossed my mind.  Perhaps I was still projecting.  I really didn’t know how to control these new found powers of mine.  Esme gave me a slight smile as though she had heard my thoughts.  It was very likely that she had.  Perhaps I was directing them toward the people I was thinking about at that moment.  I could feel one of my brows arching at that thought and I started to tune out what was happening in front of me until I heard a light chuckle and suddenly realized that someone was right in front of me again.  I glanced up and into the milky red eyes of Marcus.</p><p>“Don’t worry about trying to control your powers right now, little one.  I’ll help you figure them out if you let me.  And your assessment of things seems fairly accurate of late.  Though things did not used to be that way and I wish to make them the way they were.”  All of this was said whisper soft.  I’m not sure that anyone else in the room actually heard what he said.  Then I realized that his lips had never moved.  He thought it to me.  I blinked a little and gave a slight nod that I heard.  He reached up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and gave me a very slight smile.  I heard a very loud roar and then things were in a flurry around me.  I felt myself fly through the air and crash into a wall, hard.  And it felt like something broke.</p><p>When I could finally see through the haze again I tried to make sense of what had just happened.  I blinked my eyes until I could see clearly.  Andrea was in the far corner of the room being cuddled in Alice’s lap with Esme and Jasper standing guard over them.  The two big Volturi goons had Emmett by both arms and were just holding him in place.  Marcus was standing in front of me with his back to me.  Aro and the other king were still standing and facing Edward while it seemed as though Carlisle had disappeared.</p><p>I blinked again and heard a whispered “Jaz” come from Alice.  She sounded worried.  I saw Jasper turn around and squat down in front of Andrea.  Heard him telling her to calm down.  Must be a panic attack, I thought fuzzily.  I heard movement from the stairs and rolled my eyes that way.  Carlisle was blurring down them holding his bag of doctor tools that he keeps at the house.  He started my way but was stopped with a pained whisper of his name, coming from Jasper.  He turned to look that way and so did I. </p><p>Jasper looked like he was truly in pain.  Andrea’s hands were wrapped around his wrists and her eyes were clenched shut.  She looked like she was trying to get a handle on her anxiety but was having real issues with it.  Carlisle swiftly took something out of his bag.  It took a second for my eyes to register that it was a bottle of some kind of liquid and a needle.  By the time I realized this he was already bending over her to give her the shot of what I assumed must be morphine. She whimpered a bit as if in pain, and with her fear of needles she truly might have been.  Carlisle stood over her for a moment until she started to relax and Jasper could pull away.</p><p>“Go.  Now,” was Carlisle’s next command to Jasper.  He pulled away swiftly and glanced very briefly in my direction.  I could see his eyes were as black as night.  Something must have happened to make him very hungry very suddenly.  And before I could blink again he was gone.  I tried to ask what had happened but only heard whispered gurgles come from my mouth.  I looked up to Marcus’s back with wide eyes.  What had happened was slowly starting to come back.</p><p>Emmett had been furious at Marcus daring to touch me, HIS singer.  He’d given a loud roar and lunged for Marcus but was stopped by the two bodyguards that had been in front of him.  They all three now stood still as statues.  Emmett’s eyes were faded from the bright topaz they had been earlier to a dull orangeish color.  A sure sign that he was hungry.  Probably for my blood.  But…they weren’t moving.  It wasn’t making sense to my sluggish mind.  I could recall now, seeing Alice quickly snatch up Andrea and retreat back to where Jasper had been standing, likely fearing that someone, wither it would be Edward or one of the Volturi kings, would use the distraction to cause harm to her. That’s when I felt myself flying though the air, and then there had been a blossom of pain and everything had gone black for a few seconds.</p><p>Carlisle was checking over Andrea to make sure the drugs weren’t causing her additional harm and that Alice hadn’t hurt her accidentally.  The noise around me, though there hadn’t been much to begin with since I came to my senses was starting to fade even more.  I tried to call out to Marcus again, but once again it was only a gurgle that came from my mouth.  For some reason, though I was sure I was hurt, I wasn’t feeling any real pain or fear.  I didn’t know how badly hurt I was and that alone should have sent me into a panic, but I felt…nothing.  That’s when it occurred to me.  I could see and hear them with my ears…but I couldn’t hear anyone’s thoughts.  And they all seemed rather sluggish.  I was watching Marcus and he turned to look back at me then back to Carlisle.</p><p>“She’s losing a lot of blood Carlisle.  The elf is unharmed.  Please, help the other one now.” It was Marcus’s voice but it seemed distant.  Something wasn’t right here, but I didn’t understand.  When I looked up again Carlisle was leaning over me.</p><p>“Isn’t she supposed to be under Alec’s power?”  He asked looking over his shoulder at Marcus.  Marcus gave him a nod.  “Then, why is she watching us?  She shouldn’t be seeing or hearing us at all.  But it’s clear she understands exactly what’s going on.”  With that comment, Marcus turned to give me his full attention.</p><p>“Shannon, if you can hear me, blink your eyes.” Marcus commanded.  I felt rather sluggish in doing so but I did what he asked of me.  He gave a small curse under his breath though I could still hear it.  “Alec.  Release her from the mist.  Clearly her Fae abilities are keeping it from working properly. Or her psychic abilities.”</p><p>Very slowly I felt something creep away from my body and as it left the pain I knew I should have been feeling begin to set in.  My back felt like it was on fire, my head and chest throbbed in time with my heart beat.  I wasn’t laying flat on the ground but on something, like a doll that was propped up to see the world.  My arms were completely limp and numb at my sides.  I might have been laying on something but I couldn’t tell for sure.  My teeth clenching to hold back sobs and screams only made my head throb more.  I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.  A vague memory of a table being behind where I had been standing was the only answer I had as to what I might have been laying against.</p><p>“Get Emmett out of here.” Carlisle commanded.  I heard his fighting and growling restart as he too was released from whatever power this Alec had.  I saw him being dragged out by Edward, and the two Volturi bodyguards.  Then Carlisle’s blissfully cool hands were on me, attempting to turn me over without causing me further pain.</p><p>“How hard did you hit her, Marcus?” I heard Carlisle ask.</p><p>“I didn’t think it had been that hard, but…” he trailed off.  “How bad is it?”</p><p>I didn’t feel the needle that Carlisle slid into my arm but I could feel the morphine start to take affect before he spoke his next words.  “Both arms are completely dislocated due to the wings, which are broken at the joints.  Possible fractures along the upper parts of them.  Not to mention the wood shards throughout them and her back.  Severe head trauma, possible broken sternum and ribs.  And the gash in her side is where the blood is coming from.”  I couldn’t believe what he was saying.  This just wasn’t possible.  I could feel him starting to cut my shirt away though.  I wanted to cry out and protest but…the morphine had done it’s job.  While I wasn’t unconscious, I was very much unable to protest anything at the moment.</p><p>“Is this going to kill her?” Marcus actually sounded worried.  But I couldn’t fathom why he would be worried why I lived or died.  He killed people to feed all the time.  What was one more person?  When I felt Carlisle begin to pull the wood shards from my back, I finally allowed myself to drift in the haze the morphine gave me.  Nothing made sense to my mind at the moment anyway, why try to force it to keep up.</p><p>It was then that I saw her.  An apparition in the corner of the room.  Her face kept changing so that it was never clear to me, but just as surely as I would know my own mother, I knew this had to be Nyx.  The goddess who had chosen me as a warrior for her on this plain of existence.</p><p>“Peace my daughter.  I know this isn’t quite what you had thought I had in store for you but all is going according to plan.  You will not die here, your task is not done.  You have much to accomplish and I am afraid, you have a short time to do it.  Trust your heart, and trust me if you can. I will be with you always.  You only need to whisper my name and I will be at your side. If you can think at all at the moment, the task I called you for has already been shown to you.  Can you accept the challenges it will give you?”  This was all said as if on a wind but it sent my mind reeling.  My task had already been shown to me?</p><p>Nyx smiled and nodded at me.  I sighed a bit and attempted to think of anything that might have been shown me that could be a task I could undertake.  It took several minutes, but Marcus’s words came back to me.  ‘I wish to make things like they were before.’  Was this it?  Was this what Nyx needed me to help with?  I glanced to her again and got an answering nod and smile from her.</p><p>“Then I accept.” The words were only a whisper but I knew she had heard.  I saw her give me one last big smile and then disappear.  And I felt my mark tingle despite the numbness that had set in from the drugs in my system.</p><p>“Accept what, Shannon?” Carlisle’s voice broke through the haze in my mind.  How could I possibly tell him that Nyx had just appeared to me.  They would think it was a drug induced hallucination.  And maybe it was.  But it was real enough to me.  And really that was all that mattered, right?</p><p>“The task Nyx wants me to help her with.”  My voice was as whisper soft as the Volturi kings voices had been.  I turned my head just slightly in an attempt to see what was going on around me instead of just the corner that Nyx had been in.  I heard a whisper soft gasp come from somewhere in the room though I couldn’t pinpoint who it had been.</p><p>“Her mark.  It’s changed.”  That was Alice’s voice.  I blinked slowly and when I opened my eyes Marcus was kneeling in front of me examining the new mark.  His cool fingers traced my half moon mark then trailed down the side of my face he could see.</p><p>“It’s been filled in with swirling marks down the side of your face.  I can’t tell what the marks mean though.  Those could be fangs or teeth.  Maybe when you can see it you can decipher what it means.”  His voice was still whisper soft.  Maybe he knew that I would want to know what Nyx had done.  “And it seems to have changed colors as well.  It’s kind of a bluish sliver now instead of the sapphire blue it had been before.”  Now that confused me.  Why would she have changed the color of the mark.  It had to be a way for her to separate me from all the fledgling vampires of that race.  But what would it mean for me in the future?</p><p>Carlisle gave a sigh.  “I’ve done all I can for her.  It’s up to her now.  She’s gunna have to want to live.  The injuries are fairly serious.  She may not ever be able to use her wings again.  I don’t know.  It’s kind of out of my scope of expertise.”</p><p>“Would changing her heal everything?” Marcus asked.  Clearly he didn’t want me to die.  And Nyx had just told me that this wouldn’t kill me.  But was her plan to have me changed to be like these vampires?  Was I supposed to take Marcus as a mate to help him make things right again?  My mind was too fuzzy to make these decisions right now.  All I really wanted to do was sleep for a while.</p><p>“It’s possible.  But she must make the decision on her own.”  I heard a loud roar from outside and then it sounded like boulders crashing together.  Clearly Emmett hadn’t gone far.  He must not like the choices in front of me, but, I really couldn’t bring myself to care about that at the moment.  Sleep was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment as I finally gave in and let the morphine drag me under.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>